Awkward moments
by muffinsforsure
Summary: Daryl has a realisation that hits him like a ton of bricks, he has to find Carol but life isn't making it damn easy. Caryl.


Chapter 1

Awkward Moments

He fiddled nervously with the bolt of the arrow, pacing angrily across the living room of "their" house in Alexandria. It had hit him like a ton of bricks when he'd seen that guy with the misshapen skull talking to Carol, Tobin or whatever hell name he had.  
He was fucking jealous, he didn't do that. There was only one reason he would be jealous, he wasn't fucking stupid. He'd already made a complete fool of himself earlier that day.

Carol was standing in the middle of the neighbourhood having a "polite" conversation with him; he'd been discussing his plans with Aaron for the next run. By discussing it was Aaron chattering incessantly, while he stole glances around the neighbourhood. Today his attention had been solely focused on Carol. He hadn't noticed Aaron had stopped talking, he was peering up at him curiously "What." He snapped gruffly, dropping his head so his hair fell over his face.  
"Normally you at least pretend to listen to me but today your attention is stolen completely, I can hazard a guess of who it is." He laughed quietly stepping away from him to re-join his boyfriend.  
He snorted a laugh ignoring the hammering in his chest, he fucking saw that cheap skate put his hand on her shoulder, running his thumb tenderly on her neck, he fucking snapped.  
He hadn't realised his feet had stormed him over with his crossbow threateningly slung over his back, until he was standing in front of them, the conversation ceased and they looked expectantly at him. Shit. He hadn't got no words. "Daryl?" she said looking oddly amused.  
"You need anything, while were out there?" he practically snapped, he tried to control his shaking hands, that was the best thing he could come up with.  
She pouted at him and answered slowly "No…. Anyways you know what I like, right?"  
He didn't know if she had said it like that on purpose but he flushed "Didn't know ye were good friends?"  
He gestured towards Tobin and her, Tobin laughed joyously "Oh I'm trying my best, she's a fine lady. Not the easiest to convince though."  
He suppressed a growl, thankfully Carol corrected him "He wants to teach me how to shoot; you know how hopeless I am."  
He swallowed a retort, nodded unconvincingly "I ain't too sure he's the best shot." He muttered harshly, turning them both to look at him while he stormed away.

Glenn looked pretty damn amused when he walked in while he was pacing, followed by an already smirking Rick "Quite a display today."  
Daryl jerked his head upwards shooting them a death glare "Ain't got a clue what ye talking about."  
They exchanged a chuckle amongst each other "You need anything while were out there." Imitated Glenn choking back a laugh, his impression of him wasn't even close.  
Insulting. "Shut yer mouth before I shut it for ye, both of ye!"  
"Maybe you wouldn't be so grrr….if ye got some loving." Glenn muttered half-heartedly and Daryl spun his head to look at him.  
With that Carol sauntered into the house causing the conversation to come to an obvious stop, she looked between them confused. "Didn't mean to interrupt. Didn't know you were all having a sleepover." She laughed walking through to grab some food from the kitchen.  
"Where ye going?" he asked roughly before he was able to stop himself as she walked out the door again.  
"Tobin's." she smiled.  
He felt his whole body tremble with rage, she wasn't fucking serious."Ye ain't." his voice too raw it made her whole expression soften.  
"I….ain't. Just messing with you and it worked."  
He was dreading the stupefied stares of these assholes. "Shut up!"  
With that he bounded outside after Carol who was handing over something to one of the "neighbours" probably didn't even get no thanks.  
Without thinking he rushed up behind her whispering in her ear "Can we talk?"  
She jumped, sending her arm wildly into his eye, he stumbled a bit, fucking woman had a good hit for something so slight. Groaning, he looked at her sheepishly "The fuck?"  
She threw her hands over her mouth trying to contain laughter "Sorry. You wanted to talk?"  
He tilted his head upwards at her signalling her before he lost the nerve; she led them to the other side of town beside one of the buildings.

He nervously ran one hand through his hair not looking at her, "I…I've been meaning to, fuck." He groaned.  
"Could've asked a bit nicer?" she teased doing that godforsaken pout again.  
He grumbled "No what I mean, I ain't too good at this."  
He gestured his hands in an uncontrollable manner, she dodged getting her top stuck to the fence, he reached out to help her but with his help all the buttons popped free.  
She exclaimed "Daryl! You know you could've asked me before you took my clothes off."  
He didn't laugh at her bemused expression he cursed under his breath "Sorry." He grumbled and she placed a comforting hand on his arm.  
"It's fine I'll cross my arms over my chest. What was it?" she asked shivering now, her teeth chattering, he slid off his vest casually putting it on her.  
"Why thanks." She observed quietly.  
"We should get back."  
He put a hand gently on her back as he led her back through the streets; of course they crossed paths with Glenn and Rick. "What happened?" asked Rick first concerned.  
"Just caught my top in something ripped it up, sounds made up when you say it out loud." She laughed to herself and they looked to Daryl for answers.  
He could feel the tips of his ears burning; biting his lip he protested "Ain't my fault. Maybe somebody should keep an eye on the damned fence round here."  
He went to storm away dramatically, avoiding the stares from everyone but he caught his foot on a stupid, poxy soccer ball of all things. It's the end of the world; they should be learning to fight not playing some stupid game he shouted to himself. His foot begged for grip, as did he but he slipped to the ground, landing on his back. He looked dazed up at the sky, he heard an "Oh god." Being uttered from Carol so he jumped to his feet with his head low, get the hell out of here.

The next day he grumbled angrily through the forest, hunting like his sanctuary, wasn't looking forward to the teasing and prying eyes when he stepped back through Alexandria.  
Maggie let him in giving him a teasing smile "Daryl."  
He shrugged his shoulders "Yeah."  
She laughed lightly "Nothing, just hearing about your expeditions the last couple of days, about time."  
She strode away from him leaving him confused; he regretfully strode through the town his crossbow like a life support on his back.  
Rick and Glenn gave him small nod smiling, he briefly looked in the direction they were looking and he groaned outwardly "Son of a bitch."  
Tobin was standing with Carol delicately holding her hand out, what the hell was he meant to do about that, he couldn't storm over again. It hadn't really worked last time, thankfully Aaron shouted over who was standing next to her "Daryl your back! Come here!"  
His eyes connected with Carol's as he walked over, his gaze never dropping "You're okay?" she smiled.  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
She snatched her hand back, "From your little spill."  
He nudged her sending her tipping back on the heels of her feet, Tobin interrupted holding out his hand to him "Feel like we got off on the wrong foot."  
He looked down at his hand and grumbled "I think we got off just fine."  
Tobin looked to Carol for help but she just smirked, touching Daryl's arm lightly "We never finished talking, come on."

He obediently followed her into the kitchen of the house, setting his crossbow down feeling kind of naked without it "Well what was it?"  
She started cleaning some dishes absently "Shit." He muttered.  
He put his two hands on the edge of the counter gripping as if they gave him some sort of support "Lately I been feeling, shit…."  
He dropped his head, suddenly in front of him, her hands came up towards his face lightly cupping it, his lip quivered and in took a sharp breath "I've been feeling….shit too." She smiled hoping he'd get the meaning.  
"Yeah?"  
She leaned forward slowly her lips slightly brushing with his, he body tingled in anticipation, unsure of where to place his hands he barely put them on her waist. She pressed her lips harder against him, given permission he let his lips work against hers. The kiss became more passionate and desperate, suppressed for too long, he groaned loudly breaking them from their trance.  
She pulled back smiling "Yeah."  
He gave her a half smile "Thank fucking god for that."


End file.
